1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to audio intelligibility enhancement, and more particularly to method and apparatus for audio intelligibility enhancement for signals and a computing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of the audio during a phone call is important experience for a mobile phone user. Some mobile phones employ noise reduction to improve the quality of outbound audio signal during a call by reducing the environmental noise embedded in the outbound audio signal. Meanwhile, the quality of the incoming audio signal may deteriorate due to the environmental noise. In this case, the mobile phone user has to make the volume of the mobile phone greater manually. This approach is inconvenient for the user and may not obtain appropriate quality for listening if the volume is overly loud.